


My Place, My Way

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Series: My true family [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: A+ Parenting, Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Bobby and Athena are Buck's Parents, Cameos, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Firehouse 118 Family (9-1-1), Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mama Athena, Mama Bear Athena, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Papa Bear Bobby, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Firehouse 126 Crew, Protectiveness, Team as Family, The Buckleys are Bad Parents, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, protective firehouse 118
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: “You are safe, baby. You are home and that’s all what matters.” Athena cupped Buck’s cheek and their eyes met: “You are safe with us, and I’m so proud of you two. They won’t lay another finger on you. But now, you need to eat something and then sleep. Can you do it for me?”Buck and Christopher are back home in L.A. But it's not over yet.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: My true family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733134
Comments: 37
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

It was with Christopher in his arms that Buck got off the plane in a warm Californian night; Eddie was by their side, protective, but not as protective as Bobby, who was waiting on the tarmac with the expression of a fiery father.

Their duffels were at the captain’s feet and however exhausted, the man was not going to lower his guard, even if they were on their home turf.

He promised Athena and the family he would take Buck and Chris home, and he was going to keep his promise, no matter what.

“Hop hop, boys. Our ride is almost here.”

Still sleepy because of the heavy drugs they pumped him with at the hospital, Buck smiled a bit; he was still pale, too much maybe, but he was so much better than earlier that day, when the younger firefighter and his son had been discharged.

_“Thanks for everything, man. I don’t know…”_

_“Don’t mention it, really.”_

_The hot Texan afternoon was suffocating and although they were feeling much better, the hospital policy was the same even there: wheelchairs for both Buck and Christopher, Eddie was pushing his son’s while Bobby was taking care of Buck’s._

_Both Helena and Ramon were already on a fly back home, but they left with the promise of visiting Eddie, Buck and Christopher as soon as possible._

_T.K. and Owen were lazily walking at their side while Carlos was waiting near a SUV to escort them to the airport, both father and son seemed tired but nonetheless glad of the outcome: “It’s been… an interesting way to meet you again, Evan.” Owen said, “But next time, maybe call before coming, I can arrange a more suitable welcome committee.”_

_Buck smirked and then coughed, still a bit weak; Eddie leaned and kissed his husband’s temple lightly: “Don’t push yourself.” he whispered._

_The younger man nodded before grabbing his son’s hands: “We’re fine, Eds. And we’re going home with you.”_

_“Yes, Daddy. We’ll be home together!” Christopher had been a bit clingy since his awakening after being rescued, that boy had been through a lot of trauma in the last few years of his life, but Buck’s presence had always been the best remedy._

_“That’s the best news I’ve ever received since Dispatch called the Firehouse.” Bobby admitted: “Chim and Hen called, they’ve taken care of your home and they’ve stocked your pantry this morning before shift.”_

_“I’ll kiss them.”_

_“Yay! Pancakes!”_

_“Not so fast! Buck is banned from the kitchen until I’ll deem it safe.”_

_“Okay, buddy, we have to ask Bobby for pancakes, I don’t think Daddy could make some edible pancakes. I don’t want to go back to the hospital for food poisoning.”_

_“You meanie.”_

_“It’s true, Eddie. You are not cut for cooking, and that’s final.” Bobby helped Buck standing up and Carlos hurried to open the car door._

_In a few moments, both Buck and Christopher were huddled together and buckled up, the two teams exchanged a meaningful look and a heartwarming salute, some promises, many thanks and then they went separate ways._

_But they all knew that a new bond was born._

“Okay, where’s the Uber?” Eddie asked once they left Arrivals.

“Who are you calling an Uber, Edmundo Buckley-Diaz?”

Still in uniform but with the most maternal smile Buck had ever seen, Athena stood still near Bobby’ SUV, parked just a few steps from them: “I have strict orders to take you home so you can sleep the drugs off. I fended off the whole gang who wanted to welcome you all here but I’m expecting them to show on my doorstep first thing in the morning.”

“Uh?”

Athena took both Buck and Christopher in her arms and engulfed them in a bone-crushing hug: “You’re coming home with me and Bobby, boys. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow with another kidnapping notice.” She sternly said, glancing towards her husband, “We were so worried, kids… Austin faxed everything they have on this case and I’m going to find the responsible of this mess, but first I need to know that my family is safe and sound. So, home. Maddie sent some soup too, so dinner is covered.”

It was good to be in her arms, Buck thought, it made feel him safe and protected.

Soon, they piled up in the SUV and half an hour later they were in the Grant-Nash living room, finally; while Eddie and Bobby were in the kitchen trying to fix dinner, Athena sat on the loveseat, looking fondly at her practically adopted son who was dozing off.

“Athena, Dad was scared… A lot…”

Christopher was awake, however huddled by his Buck’ side: “Dad has been so strong and brave for me, he gave me all the food and water… He told me someone was searching for us, that you were searching for us.”

Athena nodded: “Sure, baby. We never stopped searching for you, never. We wanted you to be home with us.” she patted her knees and Christopher, wobbly, stood up to reach for her.

Once the kid was safely in her arms, the woman kissed his fluffy hair: “You and your Dad are so important to me, baby. Sure, I have two kids, but your Dad is as my son as them. And so, you are part of the family too, you know.”

Chris nodded: “I believed him, but I was scared… I wanted to come home… And Dad was scared too, I know. He always tried his best, though.”

“Your Buck is a fighter, baby, and a hero. But it’s been a long week and he needs support and love, for once, we can help him and we’ll do it.”

The living room was silent for a few minutes, Athena looked at Buck’s chest rising and falling, a proof of life, while the quiet voices from the kitchen reassured her.

“Daddy doesn’t know it, that Dad gave me his food and water. But I don’t want him to know.”

“Why, baby? He did it to protect you.”

“Because he’d cry and I don’t wanna s-see him crying. One should eat and drink to survive, and Dad sacrificed a lot for me…”

Athena fought a sob coming from her throat: “Baby… Christopher… Your Dad is impulsive, reckless and maybe a little too self-sacrificing, it’s been years but he still pulls some incredibly stupid stunts that are going to give me grey hair before time, but he’s the most loyal person I know, he’s always ready to help and I’m proud of him. Sure, Daddy and Bobby may be sad, even Auntie Maddie and Auntie Hen, and Uncle Chim too… We may be sad but not because he has done something wrong, but because he has done something so good and important we’d want to protect him so much it hurts. Do you understand?”

Chris nodded.

“Maybe your Dad should apologize to your Daddy and should take care of himself a bit more, but I’m sure he has already forgiven him, even if he doesn’t know everything.”

“Hey, dinner is ready,” Bobby’s head poked out from the kitchen door: “Make room on the coffee table. And rouse that sleepyhead up, please.”

“…m awake, thanks to your graceful voice…” Buck’s was hoarse and sleepy and his bright blue eyes were clouded but he roused himself up enough to grab a bite.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?” Eddie carried the pot into the living room.

“Well, I’m not awake because of an enchanted kiss, so I’m not really a Sleeping Beauty.”

“Smart-as-… always” Eddie quickly corrected himself, gaining a giggle from his own son: “I should wash your mouth with soap, Eddie.” Athena reprimanded the younger man.

“It’s good to be home.”

Buck’s peaceful tone took everybody by surprise and Eddie looked at his husband with a loving expression; careful, Bobby approached the couch and, a moment later, the captain had a trembling body in his arms: “I missed you, son…” the older man confessed in a whisper, “It’s been worse than everything we have been through in these last years… Worse than the tsunami, the lawsuit…”

“I’m still sorry for that… And I’m sorry for this…”

“Don’t you dare to be sorry for being kidnapped, son. Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Okay… Pops.”.

Soon, Bobby traded his place with Eddie and as soon as his husband’s arms were around him, Buck lost it.

The next few minutes were filled by the younger man’s quiet sobs and half-spoken apologies; Eddie didn’t move as Buck rested his head on the half-Mexican’s chest, weeping: “I’m here, mi amor. We’re here… We’re not leaving you and they’re gonna pay for everything, I promise you.”

“They said… they said…”

“What, baby?”

Athena appeared in front of Buck, she was on her knees and her hand laid on Buck’s thigh: “What did they say?” she asked.

“T-They said you weren’t searching for us, that we were on our own. I-I didn’t believe them and I said Christopher we had to be strong for you to find us. But it’s been so hard…”

“You are safe, baby. You are home and that’s all what matters.” Athena cupped Buck’s cheek and their eyes met: “You are safe with us, and I’m so proud of you two. They won’t lay another finger on you. But now, you need to eat something and then sleep. Can you do it for me?”

Christopher had already a steaming cup of chicken noodle soup between his fingers.

Buck nodded and wiped his eyes before Eddie served him another cup: “It’s hot.” he warned.

“What a heavenly aroma.”

“Mimi Buckley’ secret recipe. Our great-grandmother was a master of chicken soup…”

“I’d love to try it at the firehouse.”

“I’ll ask her a copy, Cap.”

It had been a long week, and a longer road was waiting for them, but Buck was glad: that was his place, he hadn’t lost it.

They were finally home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is reunited again, but something is looming to disturb this newfound peace.  
> Something, or maybe someone.

“Harry, come here. Don't wake them up.”

“Just a sec, sis. I want to see Uncle Buck.”

“He's still asleep, you heard Mom.”

An achingly loved voice penetrated his sleepy consciousness and, although he felt his eyelids as heavy as a fire truck on his leg, he tried to lift them up to see the visitor's face.

A few sunbeams passed through the lowered shutters, softening the darkness of the room; by his side, Buck could feel Eddie's warm body and the husband's arms around his torso, wrapping him in a protective hug.

A slight movement caught his attention and as soon as he turned the head, Buck came face to face with the hopeful expression of Harry Grant-Nash: “Uncle Buck...?” he tried with a whisper.

“Hey, chum. Did you have fun at your Dad's?” the voice was croaked and raspy, but it was enough.

His nephew/little brother beamed and grabbed the older man's hand: “I'm so happy to see you! Mom said you and Christopher were gone... And I- Wait, where's Chris?” the boy suspiciously looked around but he didn't find his almost-cousin with the fathers.

“Chris is in your room; your mom offered your bed.”

“Oh... That's okay. I'm cool with sharing my bed with Chris, he doesn't snore. Unlike May.”

The older girl smacked the brother' shoulder: “Don't be rude.” she said, “Buck, are you sure you are okay? Maybe we should let you sleep a bit more.”

“No, thanks May-may.” he smiled: “I'm happy to see you, really. It's been a long week and I just need to see my family whole and around.”

“Dad is in the kitchen with Mom and Bobby, I overheard that Auntie Maddie and Uncle Chim are on their way and-”

A moment later, the doorbell rang and they heard Maddie's low voice in the hallway: “Good morning, if anyone comes between me and my little brother, they'll get hit by this box of doughnuts.”

Athena laughed in background: “First door on the left, you may want to knock, if Harry hasn't woken him up already.

“Ops... Busted...” Harry grabbed his sister's hand and they dove near the bedside table just a second before the door opened.

“Hi, sis... If you are looking for Harry and May, they aren't here at all.”

The two Buckley siblings' eyes met and Maddie's were wet and full of unshed tears, her face was definitely tired and pale, more than two days before, when they saw each other on FaceTime.

The older woman sobbed and she threw herself on the bed, hugging her brother with fierceness and love: “I missed you, Buck... I-I was sure...” she croaked.

Eddie woke up startled but he stayed silent as his sister-in-law wept on her brother' shirt, he called her multiple times when they were in Austin but seeing your brother you thought was dead on FaceTime couldn't ease the anxiety and the fear.

Eddie let go of his husband's body and, as soon as he stood up, Chim, Bobby and Athena were in the doorway: “Let them be...” Eddie whispered, “They need it...”

Bobby nodded; “Harry, May, come out.” Athena knocked lightly on the doorframe and both bolted out of their hideout: “We'll catch up with Buck later. Come on, breakfast is ready and the others will be here soon.”

  * §§



One hour and a half later, Buck and Maddie emerged from the guest bedroom and showed up in a kitchen too small for the whole family but they didn't mind the proximity: Chris sat near Harry and Denny as they were talking about some kind of new TV-show the younger missed, May was drinking some coffee from a cup while standing between her father and step-father, Karen and Hen – with Nia asleep in a crib next to the window - sat near Chim, their eyes were suspiciously wet and Eddie was spying the door.

As soon as the door opened, he gave his seat to Buck and the whole room fell silent.

Athena put a full plate in front of him: “We kept it warm for you. Dig in.”

With a hint of embarrassment, Buck waved: “Good morning to you all... I'm happy to see you.” his raspy voice was like music for his family's ears.

He was really home.

“Daddy,” Chris grabbed Buck's hand: “You slept well?”

“Not so much...” he admitted: “Not because the bed was lumpy or something like that...” he assured Athena by his other side with a sad smile, “But I was a bit... out.”

“Hey, baby... It's okay. It's been just a few days... you need time.” the motherly smile Buck saw on the woman's face was a blessing: “And you are welcome to stay here as soon as you want. We still don't know who is behind your abduction and since we all are potential targets, both the LAPD and the LAFD put us on leave, Maddie too.”

“Yeah, Sue called this morning and my shifts will be covered by Josh and the others.”

“I'm sorry...”

Bobby went around the table and crouched in front of Buck with a firm look: “Son, it's not your fault. It can't be your fault. Tell me, if I was kidnapped, would it be my fault if you were put under protection?”

Buck shook his head.

“And it's not your fault either. Now, you'll eat something and then we'll relocate in the living room for a much-needed family hangout. We'll think about everything else later, maybe in a day or two. But now that you are home, we'll take our sweet time.” Bobby took a proffered cup of coffee and sipped a bit: “And besides, it’s been a while since we had some quality time together without risking our lives, in a way or another. We should cherish it.”

Everyone nodded and Karen smiled at Buck: “He’s right, Puppy Eyes.” she said, “I can’t say I’m not scared, but it’s not your fault and surely I won’t hold it to you.”

With his neck recessed in his shoulders, Buck grabbed the fork with his shaking hand and stabbed a piece of fried eggs before taking it to his mouth.

He didn't realize he was so hungry.

Soon, he began to fill his mouth with eggs and bread while the others gradually started chatting again.

Once he had finished eating, Bobby took the empty plate and placed it in the sink; then he dried his hands in a dish towel and immediately Chim and Hen began to gather the children to accompany them into the living room while Karen took Nia's crib.

Eddie helped his husband to stand up; they were the last ones left behind in the kitchen so he dared to kiss him on the lips: “Good morning.” he whispered with a faint smile, “I wanted to kiss you this morning as soon as you woke up, but…”

“We were interrupted.” Buck smiled: “Thanks for being here, Eddie… I can’t… I can’t…”

“Hey,” the firefighter's calloused palms pressed against his cheeks: “Don’t say it. When we got married, I promised to protect you and Christopher, and I’m doing it. I love you, Evan Buckley, and I’ll always be by your side. Remember? _In sickness and health_.”.

Eddie took his husband’s hand and kissed the golden ring on it: “They won’t touch you. They'll have to go through me over my dead body before they can hurt you again.”

Buck could joke with anyone, but Eddie's expression left no room for joking: his eyes were dark and full of fierce protectiveness, the eyes of a soldier on a mission.

Despite the anxiety and fear that gripped his stomach, perhaps he could really believe that his family would protect him; he wanted to believe in them.

He had to believe in them.

However, while Eddie was helping him walk, Bobby rushed into the kitchen with his cell phone in hand: "Guys, it's Carlos. He's got some news. He wants to speak with you, Buck.”

“Put him on the speaker.” Eddie urged him.

Buck nodded and soon the clear voice of Officer Reyes filled the room: “Sorry for bothering you, I know it’s early there.” Carlos said.

“We’re already up. What’s happened? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“As soon as I left you at the airport, I received a call from my partner at APD. Two of the four kidnappers have been found dead in their isolation cells and another one was rushed to ER where he was pronounced dead at arrival. Luckily, the last one was still in the interrogation room with my partner, so he was spared. As soon as we told him about his friends, he wanted to cooperate.”

They heard the rustling of moving papers.

“He said they were contacted by a man, in his 50s, well dressed, a real piece of work. He met them in the office of an uptown lawyer and he said they would receive some good money to kidnap a certain someone.” Carlos’ voice was low and serious, with a hint of anger.

“That lawyer gave them your photos and descriptions; our guy, the name’s Johnson, said the real target was only Buck but…”

“I was in the car with Chris…” Buck whispered.

“Yeah, they had to take him too. Johnson swore they didn’t want to hurt you at the beginning, the lawyer was working for someone else, he’s sure of it. Unluckily for them but luckily for you, the car they stole had a GPS on it, they didn’t deactivate it so the owner tracked them in Austin four days later, and he called the police. While the kidnappers waited for news from the lawyer, they heard police sirens and set fire to the warehouse to cover their tracks.”

“They wanted to kill us…?”

“Yes... but the warehouse didn't burn down and the section where you were was particularly sturdy, and it held up until the arrival of the 126.”

The whole room fell silent.

“Did that bastard tell you the name of the lawyer who hired them?” Eddie was livid.

“Yes, I wanted to ask Buck if he knew him. The name’s…”

Some more rustling.

“There… Gabriel Harrington. Does that name ring a bell?”

Buck gasped as his hand squeezed Eddie's with tremendous force.

He could hardly breathe and felt the legs give away.

For the second time in a few days, Bobby knelt down in front of him and guided him in his breath to prevent the growing panic attack from exploding; when he calmed down, Buck looked at both Eddie and Bobby with tears in his eyes: "C-Call Maddie..." he croaked, “She needs to know…”

“Know what?” Bobby’s hands were on Buck’s shoulders: “Do you know that man?”

“H-He’s my father’s lawyer… H-He found me again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small cliffy for your quarantine-laced weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter.  
> No plot, just a fluff fest!

The next few minutes were a total blur for Buck.

As soon as he calmed down a bit, Bobby urged him to take some tranquilizers and, after a few, he was a bit wobbly on his feet; Eddie escorted him to the living room with an arm protectively draped over his shoulder; the confused looks they were welcomed with became worried whispers when a dozing Buck was placed on the couch by Eddie.

“What’s happened?” Maddie asked: “Has someone from Austin called?” Athena was already in Sergeant-mode.

Eddie nodded as he tousled his husband’s hair; Bobby followed them a little later but, before joining the group, he checked all the windows and the door too; when he was finally satisfied, fished his phone out of the pocket and gave it to Maddie: “Carlos called.” He explained, “Carlos Reyes, he’s a close friend of Captain Strand’ son, they found Buck and Chris.”

“I remember him, he spoke Spanish too! And he kept me company while I was waiting for Daddy.” Christopher said from the rug.

“He’s the one who sent me all the findings they had.” Athena was concerned: “What’s happened?”

“The situation got a bit… hairy. Officer Reyes said that out of four potential witnesses, three has been declared dead. Two were found dead in their cells and one died at the hospital. The last one was spared just because he was still questioned.”

Karen took all the children and corralled them in Harry’s room, they didn’t need that kind of exposure.

Hen sent a silent thank you to her wife, she was a real asset.

“So?” Chim was becoming antsy.

“He squealed like a pig, he revealed everything he knew, and Reyes has a name, he asked Buck about it and Buck… had a panic attack. He said… He said it’s his father’s lawyer.”

if a needle had fallen on the floor, the noise would have been deafening, given the silence that had swooped into the room.

“W-what?” Maddie was pale, her eyes were full of panic: “Wh-What’s the name?”

“Gabriel Harrington, Buck seemed fairly sur- “

“Mr. Stinky-beard…” Maddie whispered, clutching her own hands: “I-It was the name Buck gave him t-the first time we met him when he visited our parents, Buck was 10, I was 15. At the time, he had a long yet manicured beard, but his cologne was spicy and old, Buck didn’t like it, so the nickname. I d-don’t really know what his duties were, but our father trusted him a lot.”

“Maybe… Maybe it’s a coincidence.” Chim tried to be confident: “Maybe he’s not your father’s lawyer anymore. Maybe he’s a drug lord’s lawyer now.”

“No,” she shook the head: “I’m fairly sure our parents are involved.” she looked down at her feet; she couldn’t help it, she was scared, a lot.

“Our father… Victor is nothing short of a monster. While he didn’t touch Maddie, I was… I was his favorite, and not in the way you think…”

Buck didn’t want to intervene, but Maddie couldn’t do everything alone: it was his story to tell.

Eddie sat on the armrest next to him, his presence was a balm for Buck’ soul.

“Maddie was the wanted child, I was an… accident. The condom broke and my mother… Laurel had to keep me. Being from a very Catholic family, she couldn’t abort me, but she made sure to tell me how I was despised and unloved. I was the unwanted son.” A sob escaped his throat and the tears filled his eyes,

Damn, it still hurt…

Someone gave him a tissue but Buck didn’t really recognize them, too much tears.

“Maddie was my mother… She changed my diapers, helped me with school stuff and since she had a credit card, our parents’ courtesy, she paid for pretty much everything I needed. At that time, she tried her best to shield me from everything, but as soon as he married Doug… I was alone.”

“Buck, I swear. if I could have taken you with me, I would have… I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to leave you there…”

“It’s okay, Mads… I understand. But don’t worry, I left their house some years later; Victor wanted me to marry… To marry a business partner’s daughter… I left the next day, I couldn’t stay there. I wanted to be myself.”

“Did he hit you? When you were a child?”

Chim's voice was low and far.

Buck stayed still for a few seconds, then he nodded: “O-often. I’m sorry, it’s not a good story… it’s been a long time and honestly, I thought he was dead or something like that, I hoped so. I can’t believe he’s still searching for me. Oh my God, if he knew I’m married…?”

“Calm down, Son.”

Bobby’s voice was soothing and kind as the man hugged him: “You’re okay, Son. You’re safe with us…”

“He’s right, Buckaroo.”

Athena stood up from the loveseat and joined her husband, hugging the younger man: “Even when you’re an exhausting stubborn grown-up child, I thank the Lord for meeting you. You are loved, Evan Buckley. You asked me to walk you down the aisle and I was so proud of my boy, all in white, ready to marry the love of his life.” she cupped his face and looked into his eyes, “They lost a fine young man I’m proud to call son.”

“Mom has spoken.” Bobby was next to Athena: “It’s been their loss, you’re ours to keep.”

“I-I’m sorry… I’ve stolen- “

“You didn’t steal anything, and if you think I could love May and Harry less, you’re wrong in so many ways… I can love all of my children equally. Loving one child doesn’t mean loving another one less. So, don’t worry.”

When the three of them parted, no one in the room had dry eyes.

“Buck, if they dare to touch you, I’m going to put a rebar in their heads.”

“I was thinking of something a little more sophisticated, we could try the new defibrillator on them after a swim in a pool… Or maybe put them under a bombed firetruck.”

“That’s a good idea, Hen, a very good idea, indeed.”

“This is the reason I loved you since the first day.” Buck confessed, head down: “I had a shitty family, and I thought maybe I was finally in a place I could call mine, with people I could count on. We may not be the easiest people to deal with, but I really love you all…”

Eddie’s desperate lips brushed his and then their foreheads touched: “I’m gonna kill them.” he whispered, “They won’t come near you another time. That’s for sure. You won’t fight this battle alone, my love. You’ll have us as backup.”

Buck’s eyes glistened and he took his husband’s hand, their fingers intertwined.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff fest to help you endure the upcoming pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is coming together, the kids are going to intervene.  
> Buck is hurt, emotionally speaking.

AUSTIN

“What do you mean by _I have to go_? Where?”

“L.A. There are some news I had to relay personally to Buckley and my captain ordered me to assist L.A. with the investigation.”

“Carlos, what’s really happening? I want to know, Buck is pretty much my brother, we’re practically family!”

Carlos sighed as he sat on the bench in front of the old 126 Crew Memorial on the wall, TK’s hand in his; it would have been so difficult leaving TK behind, but he didn’t have any choice.

“Listen, I know you love Buckley, I saw you both together and don’t worry, I’m not jealous. But you need to stay here. Right now, the situation is very delicate and a wrong move could mean a lot of trouble for everybody, especially for Buck and his family.”

TK huffed but nodded nonetheless: “Okay, I’ll stay here, but please, tell me. I can’t fathom a motive for kidnapping that overgrown Golden Retriever, he’s a good guy and a damn good firefighter. Sure, Eddie and him have some savings, especially in case Christopher needs some kind of medical help, but nothing excessive.”

“Money is not the reason behind this hellish mess. We still don’t know much, sadly, however Buckley confirmed he knows that lawyer I spoke to you about, the one we think is the real instigator.”

“Gabriel Harrington, right?”

Carlos nodded and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand a bit tighter: “He recognized him as his father’s lawyer.” A sharp intake of breath from TK touched Carlos’ ears, it was not the best of news; “I have to go to L.A. in order to help them.”

A strange silence fell between them for a few minutes, then…

“Please, go. Protect my brother for me.”

Tk’s voice was raspy and low, but Carlos could feel the love behind, the love carried by a strong brotherly bond who knew no borders.

“We spoke a bit about his family when in NY, he told me about his sister, his shitty parents and he envied me for my dad. He said I was a lucky bastard for having such a good parent and, in that moment, I agreed with him, I was proud of my father, I’m still proud of him and I love him so much…”

“We all know that, Tiger.”

“That day, I saw a streak of melancholy in his eyes, Dad pretty much adopted him right off the bat. But blood screams louder and I know he suffered greatly for not having a real father figure… And now, that piece of shit is back. He really deserves better.”

Carlos turned around and kissed TK on the chapped lips, he hugged his boyfriend’ strong and chiseled body and whispered a solemn promise in the younger man’s ear.

“Nobody will hurt him.”

§ § §

LOS ANGELES

_The call had been unexpected and Athena’s look was alarmed as she surveyed the room while still on the phone._

_Buck trembled in Eddie’s arms and Maddie sat on the other side of her brother, like she was trying to protect him._

_The frantic voices heard from the device were not reassuring, just as Athena's monosyllabic answers; the woman seemed upset, angry, ready to kill someone, and Buck secretly hoped that his father was the target of the combative mother he had found for himself._

_When she hung up the phone, the flow of time in the room seemed to stop._

“ _So?” Hen was wary._

“ _Someone reported a break-in… Dispatch recognized the address and my colleagues called me. It’s your house, Buck, Eddie. They ransacked the whole house, but the money and other valuables are still there. My colleagues are not sure about the motives but...”_

_The implications lingered in the room._

“ _I have to leave...”_

_A pale and distressed Buck stood up, wiggling out of his husband's touch, his mind was racing and the only thing he could think of was LEAVE._

_Leaving to protect the family..._

_Leaving._

“ _Where are you going to go?” Chim asked quietly._

“ _I-I don't really know... I'm a liability right now and I can't allow him to hurt you more than he has already done.”_

“ _Don't say that.” Hen warned her friend as she stood up too: “I won't listen to another bullshit coming from your mouth, Evan Buckley-Diaz. You won't leave, you don't have to. Do you hear me?” the woman waggled her finger in front of him, “You'll stay here, where your support network is, we'll figure something out. But you are not allowed to leave.”_

“ _I WON'T RISK YOUR WELLBEING FOR SELFISH REASONS! I WON'T BE THE CAUSE OF YOUR DEATHS!”_

_A worried silence permeated the room as Buck, standing up with his fists clenched, huffed and puffed; the drugs still in his system were not easy to flush out and that outburst of rage didn't help._

“ _Victor... Victor is going to hurt you all, I'm sure of it, and I want to protect you... You don't deserve this shit.”_

“ _So you deserve it, right?”_

_Eddie copied his husband and soon they were face to face, fury and desperation filled Buck's eyes while Eddie's were laced with worry and love._

“ _Answer me, Evan.” the mexican man said: “Answer me and dare to tell that you deserve all the shit you're going through.”_

“ _I don't-”_

“ _Don't be a coward, Evan. I dare you to tell it so I can punch your nose.”_

“ _I DESERVE IT, OKAY? I AM THE REASON CHRISTOPHER GOT KIDNAPPED AND HURT, I AM THE REASON YOU SPENT A WHOLE WEEK WORRIED SICK! My fa-... Victor always told me I was not worth the effort to be loved, and he was right...”_

_Buck collapsed, his knees scraped on the floor and he really didn't care about anything, he felt empty._

“ _I thought we were past this...” he heard Eddie's voice laced with exasperation and perceived his soon to be ex husband as he knelt._

_A moment later, Eddie's arms were around him._

“ _You wonderful idiot...” the man cooed: “I thought we were past the insecurity and the feeling you're not enough. I was clearly wrong and you still need some reassurance.”; Eddie was a firm presence around him and Buck felt a bit of tension sliding off his shoulders._

“ _First, I had already told you this, but I'm gonna repeat myself: you couldn't hurt our son if you tried, you love him too much. Yes, we were worried sick, I thought I lost both of you, but that's because I love you to the moon and back and I would do everything to keep you and our family safe. You have sacrificed a lot in these last years. This time, allow us to help you, don't shut us out... Don't shut me out, I beg of you...”_

_The whole room held the breath._

“ _Son...”_

_Bobby was at Buck' side and he tousled his kid's hair with the love and understanding of a father._

_The younger man could cry._

“ _We've got you, son. We've got you.”_

_As the injured man wept like a baby, the rest of the family circled them, love and care seeped through their gestures and words, in an effort to calm down the distressed firefighter, and to soothe their ravaged souls._

An emotionally drained Buck laid on the couch, his head placed on Athena’s lap, while the others around them spoke in hushed tones in order to not disturb him after the outburst he had just half an hour before; now that the tranquillizer had kicked in, they all hoped he could rest for a bit.

Karen had taken the children back in the living room and all of them were pretty much… waiting.

They couldn’t do anything.

Although they tried to be positive, the atmosphere in the room was tense and the whole team was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“I can't believe our Buck went through all this and came out relatively sane.” Hen’s eyes were wet: “He really deserves a break.”

“Let's just hope the universe doesn't break his leg.” Chim's expression was somber even if he was joking.

“Officer Reyes texted.” Bobby announced as he entered the room with a tray in his hands: “He's going to fly down here to assist with the investigation. I'm gonna go get him at LAX tonight.” everybody received a mug.

“So, are we going to acknowledge the big, pinkish, elephant in the room or...?”

Karen's low tone shook the room.

“It's not Buck's fault, that's for sure, but we need a plan, we can't really know if that goddamned lawyer has some plans for us. I want to be prepared, just in case...”

“I was going to ask the PD for some kind of protection, especially for the kids. It's possible that they're going to separate us for the time being, though.” Athena caressed Buck's hair: “That'll break his heart.” Maddie noted with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“We can't help it.” Bobby smirked.

“We're going to stay with Dad.” May interjected from the kids' group: “Harry and me, I mean. If it's necessary to help Big Bro Buck...”

Harry nodded.

Denny was cuddling Nia in his arms as he watched his moms: “Maybe... Mommy could take us to Granny.” the familiar name Danny gave to Karen's mom since he was adopted melted his parents' hearts; “We've talked a lot,” May said, “and I eavesdropped the call Big Bro Buck received this morning. We are not scared,“ she assured the surprised grown-ups, “We know it's a bad situation and we want to help in every way we can.”

“Dad is my hero and if I can help him by staying with Abuela for a bit, I'll stay.” Chris piped up.

“We are the children of the most badass first responders in this city, we know how to act accordingly. In case of accident, step down and make room for the first wave of first responders, help the ones who cannot move by themselves, take cover.” May recited.

“Uncle Buck needs help and family sticks together.” Denny said with satisfaction, “Ohana means family.”

“And family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.” Harry completed.

The adults in the room exchanged looks, some were happy, some other touched, but they were all proud.

“You are the best kids in the world...” Chim sighed: “You are so much better than us in so many ways... But using Lilo & Stitch quotes should be banned during family discussions, it's not fair!”

“Sue Disney, Uncle Chim.” May smiled: “It's not our fault if one of the best animated movie of the history has such good quotes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, Carlos is going to join them and the gratuitous use of Lilo & Stitch quotes is imputable to the organization of our Scout Summer Camp (I am a Scout Leader and this year we want to use Lilo & Stitch as camp's theme).  
> See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going to hurt so much.

When Buck began to wake up, the first thing he felt was a warm sensation all over his body, especially on his face and limbs; he felt his eyelids heavy, and heard confused, excited voices, but with sweet and gentle tones, sometimes playful, sometimes amused.

His nose smelled something appetizing.

He opened his eyes slowly and with difficulty, only to realize that he was still lying on the sofa in Athena and Bobby's living room, wrapped in some blankets.

The room was empty, although voices seemed to come from the kitchen and the courtyard: the sliding glass door was open.

With some difficulty, Buck sat down; he moved his neck in every direction to stretch his muscles, then he helped himself with his hands to get up from the couch, some blankets fell to the floor with a rustle but one remained on his shoulders, almost as if it were his cloak.

The room was almost dark, he could only recognize the furniture’ silhouette thanks to the outdoor lighting beyond the expansive glass walls, it was dark outside: just how long had he slept?

Barefoot, he padded around the room as he tried to identify the voices he heard.

Athena and Michael were in the kitchen…

Bobby was talking quietly in the yard with Chim… and Maddie?

He couldn’t hear Hen or Karen’s, maybe they were already home…

May, Harry and Chris were in the siblings’ bedroom, Buck could hear the two boys laughing over a game while the older girl was talking with someone on the phone.

But where was Eddie?

“Nice for you to get up, I was going to take a picture of you and send it to T.K.”

Carlos’ voice boomed through the room and Buck jerked as he turned around to meet Reyes’ gentle eyes: “You scared me.” The firefighter confessed although he reached out for his friend’s hand to shake, “What’s the time?” he asked, his stomach was rumbling.

Carlos smiled and showed the watch: “10 pm, man. You slept like a log and you missed lunch and dinner too. Captain Nash picked me up from the airport just an hour ago. How do you feel?” Carlos inquired.

“Hungry. And maybe a little sleepy. The stuff they gave me this morning was strong.” Buck confessed; “And maybe, doubled with a minor meltdown…” he looked down.

“Eddie told me you were a bit out of it… I’m sorry for breaking you the news on the phone, but you needed to know asap, so you could figure out how to manage the whole mess.” Carlos fished the phone out of the pocket and, after a few seconds, the younger man shoved it in Buck’s hands: “It’s TK, he wanted to speak to you.”

It only took five seconds for TK to pick up: “Carlos, babe, I hope you’re calling me because Buck is awake.”

“Don’t babe me, Tyler. I’m a married man, you know.” Buck smirked as his old friend laughed in the middle of the firehouse’s empty bay: “Good to hear from you, Evan. I was worried, and Dad too. Carlos told us everything, I’m so sorry for that shitty man, he doesn’t deserve to be called father.”

Buck quietly laughed and adjusted the blanket on his shoulder: “He’s not my father, Tyler. He was never my father. The only father I know is Robert Nash, and the only mother I know is Athena Grant. Although old man Strand is a good replacement.” the man’s hoarse laugh soon became a wet sob, “Sorry, dude, it’s been a rough day.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. I love you, brother, and that’s the reason I’ve sent Carlos there.”

“I thought he was sent here to help in the investigation.”

Carlos smiled but he didn’t say anything.

“Busted… Listen, the whole situation is a mess, but we have your back. They won’t touch you.” TK’s voice, laced with determination and conviction, was firm: “You just need to focus on feeling better, have you already eaten?”

“No… Not yet.”  
  


“Eat and rest, and if you need me, I’m only a phone call away. Got to go, Marjan is trying to steal my dog away again, Marjan! Don’t bribe Buttercup with those treats! Ah, Dad, it's Buck!” Evan heard Owen's hearty laugh as the older captain took the phone: “Evan? It's good to hear from you, son. How was your flight? I asked Paul to monitor it on the airport tracker and he saw you were a bit late.”

“Yeah, some birds on the airstrip, I think.” the worry in Owen's voice made Buck's heart flutter, he was not used to someone else's caring, besides 118; but he knew Owen and his protective attitude, he was already a father figure for the probies in NY before moving to Austin and this kind of behavior doesn't vanish overnight.

And after T.K's accident, he was more prone to protectiveness than ever.

“You know, I'm not too subtle with words, I prefer calling a spade a spade, I don't really believe in sugarcoating, so I'm gonna be blunt: while Carlos is there in L.A, I've asked someone I know to keep an eye on that lawyer who lent his office to Harrington.”

“You shouldn't do it...” Buck whispered, a bit panicked: “Harrington is a dangerous man,” his heart pounded, “If he suspected that someone is watching him...”

“Don't worry, Evan. We're cautious, Paul asked a friend of him who's luckily an intern there, he doesn't suspect anything. It's gonna be okay.”

"I just want you to be safe."

"We'll be safe, Evan. Just for this time, let us help you. You don't have to face everything alone, you know."

Buck bit his lips; those words both moved and torn him: Owen's were sincere and loving; however, they carried so many implications.

Primarily, the shielded fear he still had in his heart, the fear of not being enough for the people he loved so much, the fear they could leave him, even after all the troubles they have faced together.

"I know what you are thinking about, buddy. Don't do it. You are important and you are enough. For everyone. Don't let anyone to mess with your mind."

"How…?"

"I have a son, remember? A father always has his boy's back. Let your family take care of you."

Buck took a shaky breath as the tears fell once more down the cheek; the younger man sobbed quietly in the dimly illuminated living room.

Carlos stood by his side.

"Thanks, Owen… Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, kid. Now, go. I need to talk with Carlos for a minute. Good night."

"Good night, say hi to T.K for me, please."

Buck gave the phone back to his owner and, still barefoot, walked towards the kitchen; once on the threshold, he took one look at the inside and saw Michael talking quietly with his ex-wife, both were nursing a warm cup of coffee while a pot was bubbling on the stove.

"H-Hi…" Buck whispered.

Both jerked and looked at him, Athena smiled with love and Michael stood up to stir; the woman knocked on the window behind her and, after a minute, Bobby, Maddie and Chim came out from behind the glass door.

Maddie rushed inside and grabbed her brother by the shoulders, hugging him tightly: "How are you holding up, bro?" Chim asked, following his fiancée.

"I'm holding up…" Buck confessed: "I've slept all day, why didn't you wake me up? I could help with… something."

"It's okay, buddy." Michael put a steaming plate on the table: "We've been inside all the time, Bobby picked Officer Reyes up from the airport and Karen and Hen went home an hour ago. They texted saying they're home safe and sound." Athena patted the chair next to her, urging her son to sit by her side.

Buck obeyed.

After a quick supper, Buck chatted for a few minutes with everyone there, Eddie was taking a nap in the guest room and he didn't want to wake him up, before excusing himself to take a shower: "I smell too much." the blonde admitted.

"Maybe a bit…" Maddie smiled.

"I'll raid Bobby's wardrobe for some sweats and take it to the bathroom." Athena nodded: "Go take that shower; it'll do you a world of good."

§§§

Twenty minutes later, Buck sat on the toilet wrapped in a soft bathrobe, his short blond hair still wet and his cheeks flushed with steam: Athena was right, that shower had been a miracle worker.

More relaxed than before, Buck took the phone he has placed on the cabinet under the window and scrolled the notifications he has received while under.

Some texts from T.K, a bunch of spam mails…

Suddenly, the notification of a message popped up on the screen, sent by an unknown number; the preview of the message was empty, and the black he saw on the screen where the preview was supposed to be didn't bode well.

With a shudder of fear running down his spine, he opened the chat app but, when the message finally appeared on the screen, the phone almost fell from his hands; the photos of Karen and Hen's house were the first to appear, taken from the outside.

The time that could be read from the car dashboard visible in the photo was a few minutes earlier.

The next were from Abuela's.

In a crescendo of anxiety, the phone vibrated continuously, as pictures of his entire family's houses appeared one after the other.

Last, the house where he lived with Eddie and Chris, their home.

Lastly, a message.

Just two words.

_"Call me."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is on the move.  
> Carlos is going to regret coming to L.A.

_“Call me.”_

Those words echoed in Buck’s mind as he touched the screen with a trembling finger, he knew that it wasn’t the right choice, that he should have called Athena and Bobby and that he should have told them everything.

But his family was in danger and he had to intervene to keep everyone afloat.

He was his duty.

With a strength he wasn’t sure having, Buck put the device to his ear and listened to the ringing as he trembled; at the third, he heard that voice, the voice he'd been running away from all his life.

Victor’s voice.

_“Evan, it’s so good to hear from you, son dearest.”_

“What do you want?”

_“How cold, my beloved son. Aren't you glad to hear from me after all these years? A son should be happy to hear his father's voice. I’m in town, so I hoped to meet you, you know, it’s been a long time since we met, we could catch up.”_

“Why the pictures?”

_“I’m doing a bit of sightseeing, L.A. is charming. Well, not as charming as our hometown, but still charming, do you remember Hershey? When your uncle Kenneth came to visit us, you would take him for a tour of the chocolate factory.”_

“I hate that goddamned full of bigots place, uncle Kenneth’s visits were the only thing that made it more bearable. What do you really want? I’m gonna report you to the police.”

_“On what basis, son dearest? That sergeant of you has nothing… And that officer too. Why don’t we meet for a drink somewhere? You need to vent out, after last week. I assure you it’s gonna be short, eventually. You need your rest and I think your friends need a bit of peace, I wouldn’t ask my men to take action, but I really want to meet you. Surely, we can come to an agreement. My assistant could be there to give you a ride in… maybe 30 minutes? And please, don’t try to run away. Man up, for once, and give your old man the biggest and warmest hug.”_

A dreadful sense of nausea hit Buck but he managed to keep the dinner down, he couldn’t show any weakness in front of him: “A-All right, I’ll be there. I won’t run away. But don’t you dare to touch them.”

_“Touch them? Son dearest, I have no interest in hurting anyone, I just want to meet you.”_

“And you’ll meet me. I’ll wait for you assistant.”

_“Good. I can’t wait.”_

As soon as Victor hung up, Buck fell on his knees in front of the water, shaken by gagging and raging hiccups, he wept and hit the porcelain with his head, in a vain attempt to silence the dark thoughts that started swirling around in his head.

He couldn’t run.

He couldn’t escape.

He had to leave them in order to protect them.

But he didn’t want to.

He'd run all his life from a monster who tormented him whenever he closed his eyes, from a hatred he didn’t really understand; for years, he had endured every single mortification his father had inflicted on him, every abuse, every slap and every punch.

He had endured it until the moment he could escape, leaving behind a place that had brought him nothing but pain.

His uncle had been very supportive, he had welcomed him for some time before leaving for South America, in the house he shared with his partner, both retired detective, they tried to convince Buck to stay with them, go to college and then get a good job in Bay City, on the other side of San Francisco Bay.

But he refused, he couldn’t bear the thought of them getting involved and although David, his uncle's partner, had reassured him several times, he didn't feel he could put them in danger.

But, once back in Cali, he visited them and they welcomed him as a son: they’d been his first true family; and and then, the 118 came, with a new whole bunch of family outings and fights, dangers and quiet nights at home with Christopher and Eddie.

But Kenneth and David were still a huge part of his life, even after he moved to L.A., they kept in touch; they came for his wedding too. For a moment, Buck had the idea of calling them, but he soon dismissed it: San Francisco was too far, they couldn’t do much and worrying them was not right.

He had to sort that mess out alone.

Nervously, he put on the clothes that Athena had left outside the door, took his mobile phone and, after turning off the light, went out quietly into the corridor.

“Going somewhere?”

Buck jerked around and saw Carlos against the wall: “Man, stop scaring me like this!” Buck exclaimed.

“Sorry, Evan, but I’m pretty sure you’re going out without permission. I think I’ve heard an interesting conversation about a meeting and some pictures. Tell me you don’t intend to meet your father alone.” Carlos’ eyes were shimmering in the dark.

Buck stayed silent.

“Evan, talk with me, I know you are scared, but I’m a policeman, I can help you.”

Buck knew that Carlos was a good guy, he came to L.A. just for helping him, but T.K. deserved a safe and sound boyfriend, not a dead one; and Victor would kill agent Reyes if Buck had let Carlos follow him; he didn’t have choice.

With a snap, Buck grabbed Carlos' neck and, with a move he remembered from his SEAL training days, he knocked him out; whispering apologies to him, Buck deposited him on the floor so that he would be comfortable before rushing downstairs.

Carefully avoiding the areas where he knew there were people, the young man finally reached the door to the backyard.

Before opening it, he hesitated to look back, he tried desperately to imprint in his memory that familiar warmth, that love which lingered in the house...

He thought of Athena, Bobby, Maddie, Chim, Hen, the kids…

He thought of Eddie and Christopher.

He knew, oh he knew, that his decision would hurt them, but he hoped that they could understand the reasons.

“I love you…” he whispered with a wrecking sob: “Please, don’t forget me…”

§§§

“Master Evan?”

A sleek black sedan was waiting for him a block away from the house, a man in a dark coat stood next to the car, with the rear door open.

“That’s me. And you are…?”

“Your father’s assistant, Master Evan. He sent me to pick you up.”

“Victor is not my father; my father is Robert Nash. Victor is only a sperm donor.” He said with disdain: “Let’s go, I just want to put an end to this whole thing.”.

The man nodded and closed the door behind Buck.

Soon, they were on the desert main road of the neighborhood, the flickering lights in the house that Buck saw as they moved made him feel sick with homesickness; maybe he rushed into things like always, maybe Athena could help him…

“No.”

“Did you say something, Master Evan?”

Buck shook his head: “Nevermind.”

 _No_ , he repeated to himself, _this time I’m gonna protect you all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been cruel with Carlos, I'm so sorry!  
> And watch out for Uncle Kenneth, it's a cameo of a favourite TV series of mine.


End file.
